Corellia-Bound
= Cargo Hold - Howler = '' Simplistic and devoid of any designs or extravagance, the cargo hold is meant strictly for the storage and transfer of cargo. Several tracks run along the deck to help accommodate the movement of larger loads, some of them automated, some of them pushed by hand.'' = Tokoga = = Standing at just over 1.8 meters, the Senator is taller than most of his species, but not by a staggering amount. On day-to-day business, he doesn't wear the opulent garments of his position. Instead, he wears the same clothes worn by the regular citizens of Dac. About his body is a light, sea-green robe with a maroon stripe near the feet and around the wrists breaking the monotony. The boots underneath are a deep, darker green constructed of some kind of leather. on occassions when he is in arid, dry environments, a pair of gloves of similar color and material protects his hands from the outside environment. Around his neck is a small pendant with a purple stone in the center. = = Having spent a considerable amount of time away from his homeworld, he has grown accustomed to not focusing his eyes on separate objects to keep from appearing to strange to other races of the galaxy who lack that ability. He has an always-thoughtful expression on his face, as if there are a number of things that need his attention at any given point in time, a reality that most of his aides are familiar with. He seems to bear the burden of his position well, however, always holding himself high, either with the entourage of aids and security forces that regularly accompany him or without when he manages to shed them. = = Rasi = = A man, only now enterring his prime, of average height, skin a rich mahogany. His short hair shows very faint traces of being curly and unruly, despite what is no doubt a rather meticulous effort in combing it. Dark pupils, a brown to match his skin, sit within slightly tilted eyes, a barely pronounced nose and lips that are neither too full nor too thin of a light red. His face having shed the last vestiges of adolescence and youth has begun to acquire a hard edge to it. It is not chiseled of stone, and certainly there is a somewhat charming look to it when the man smiles, but there is that edge nonetheless, one most reflected in his gaze. Cold it could almost be termed, chillingly so even. He is not overly muscular, though calling him out-of-shape would be overstating, his body being somewhere between athletic and lean. Tall to same, short to others, he is around six feet in height. The skin of his palms is ruined, scars marking much of both of them, the kind one gets when they get burned, fortunately it looks to have been promptly taken care of. = = His shoes are of fine leather, black and polished to an almost-shine. And above that, pants of a dark grey, a belt, leather too, and over that is a simple shirt. Lastly there is the jacket, buttons on its left side, and of a deep blue. Coming to compliment, at times, the three-piece is a long, ankle-length zeyd-cloth coat he has on, dark brown, and in its creation, no thought was spared for elegance, only function, and comfort. = Ambrosia = '' Age is a difficult thing to discern when there are no lines of laughter, of tension to gauge it from. Such is the face that you study. Wizened, jade-green eyes glint brightly from beneath arched brows. High cheekbones slope with gentle definition to the tip of a firm nose. Her placid lips rest above a v-shaped jaw. Her soft skin holds a honey-colored glow and her waist-length hair has a few lively shades of blond that blend well into a light, sandy mix. Her hair has been braided into a thick plait which then twists to form a roll at the base of her skull. Thin tendrils are left to hang freely on either side of her face, tapering near her jaw. The hardened gaze in her eyes presents her confident nature, but if one looks deeper into the shadowed depths they might see the fragility in the unbroken spirit. '' = = '' At an average height of about 1.7 meters, her slender form used to place her at approximately 135 pounds. However much has developed in this woman's past few years, bringing her weight to about 140. While the "baby weight" has been shed, maternal softness remains. The sharp, bony angles of her shoulders and hips have been smoothed over, creating a more womanly form.'' = = '' She's dressed in stylish fashion for the office. A pale, blue overcoat with a standing collar flows over her form, reaching nearly her ankles in length. The collar slants steeply downwards from beneath each jaw to scoop in teardrop shape (when closed) and is made fastenable by a Calamari pearl. Beneath the billowing coat is a pale, dusty rose-colored, wrap-around tunic that clasps at her hip with a silver link. Her slacks are snowy white, tucking into a pair of white, flat-heeled boots. Her holster rests crookedly over her hips, partially hidden beneath the coat of her tunic. A comlink is clipped to the belt alongside the pistol. Her wedding ring glints brightly from her left hand, matching the sparkle that adorns her right wrist.'' = "My apologies Senator, I believed that you were informed. The Ambassador was posted to us to help in the negotiations with the various freedom fighters on the planet.", Rasi replies before turning towards Ambrosia, a quick bow of hishead to match that iven by the Ensign is offered the woman. "A pleasure to meet you Ambassador Delgard and welcome to the Rapier. I am Commander Cen,", typical that he would offer only that. "This is Senator TOkoga.", although in the Senator's case, that is the only name he is known by. "The biggest thorn..." Ambrosia echoes thoughtfully, feeling emboldened enough to step her way past the ensign and into the room. Something mischievous grows in that smile of hers and she nods her appreciation, taking a wide glance around the training complex through the window. "A pleasure to know we have something in common, Commander Cen, Senator Tokoga. With a reputation like that, I do believe I'll feel quite at home here." Turning her face back to focus on Tokoga, she pivots on heel and wanders a couple paces in his direction. "As eager as I am to lend my assistance, I will note that I have only received minimal briefing on the matter prior to my arrival. I would appreciated any direction you may offer, Senator, as I'm aware that you have been very involved with the going-ons. As well as a bit more detail on the military aspect of things..." Trailing off, she looks to the Commander with a small nod. "I'm well versed in the blending of our two 'worlds' - that of the gun and that of the pen." Mon Calamari typically only publicly use their first name; in his case, it isn't that unusual. "I was not, but I'm sure it's entirely my fault, something I overlooked. In any case, the Chief of State must have done impeccably quick work in finding you for you to arrive so soon." She must come highly recommended...or connected. The two could generally be used interchangeably. "Very well, from the beginning, then. Some two months ago, workers on the CEC shipyards staged a series of strikes and protests aimed at relieving a number of conditions and pay related grievances. The Empire being the Empire, they dealt with it the only way that they know, with violence, fear, capital punishment, public threats...I'm sure you're familiar with the type of scene. This led to the formation of various militant revolutionary groups which have grown steadily in number, but lack centralized coordination, leadership and tactical support." "We aim to free Corellia from the Empire. To do it, we need both these groups unity and their deeper trust." As soon as the Senator was done, Rasi stepped in with his part of the events concentrating on the military actions as it is was his area of expertise. "We have commenced military operations against the Empire in this sector of the world, notably the recent engagements at Gyndine culminating with Task Force Bluegrass's sucessful attack on it. We will now focus on attacks on Imperial infrastructure throughout the system and particularly on Coronet City. This will mean, however, getting the help of those groups, in terms of identifying and putting together attacks." The summary given, the man moves towards a nearby comm unit set against the wall, pressing a few buttons on it he contacts the galley, a few drinks and the like requested for his companions. Listening intently between the two, Ambassador Delgard remains where she stands, eyes studying the floor. Fingering her wedding band with her thumb, she toys with the diamonds there for a moment or two, brows flinching as Tokoga describes the troubles arising from CEC. Tiv, if alive, would certainly find his place there... "It wasn't so long ago that Corellia /did/ trust the Republic. I'm sure that amidst the confusion and fear that overshadows their world, some will remember us as a true ally." Rasi's elaboration causes her lips to twitch with the faintest of smirks. This was reminiscent of her funding of the privateers to tackle Imperial slave smuggling. Surely Leia hadn't caught wind of /that/ personal escapade? No...likely not. Adjusting her stance to flex a knee, then the other, Ambrosia emerges from reverie. "Thank you for including me in this peace process. The empowering of native peoples to lend hand in their own victory and freedom is what we do best, if history speaks correctly. I was deeply considering the fanciful notion of early retirement after joining table with Chief of State..." Blinking her eyes clear of the vacancy attained while watching a droid buzz about the complex below, she offers a genuine (if a bit tired) smile to her new company. "But I believe I've enough in me for one more waltz." "Excellent," Tokoga says. "And you're right; its that very point about our collective struggle and fascism that convinced the Ruling Council to assemble this happy party of ships around the Rapier." The Mon Calamari stays silent for a few moments, reflecting on the final arguments presented before the Council a few days earlier. Anyway, I've been in contact with the leader of one of the more prominent groups once before, to ascertain just how dedicated and capable they were before delivering my report to the Ruling Council," Tokoga offers, giving the Ambassador some more background on their relationship. "They accepted my offer to aid them, but beyond that, there's a still a lot of trust to be had. Good luck, Ambassador." The Commander nodded after the Ambassador spoke, "Yes, we must all do what we can to help the Republic.", a mantra of sorts with him, and one that had been sorely tested by recent events. The man was just on the verge of saying something else when the comm he stood beside rang and he was called to deal with some emergency or other. "IF you would excuse me, I will return momentarily. But Ambassador, I cannot emphasize too much that we must get this right, without these rebel groups things will be a lot harder. It wouldn't matter if we beat off the Empire's fleet in the system if we aren't able to dislodge its soldiers on the ground, it would be just a matter of them holding on long enough to bring reinforcements." And with that, Rasi amde his temporary exit. Good luck? "Will you remain involved planetside, Senator?" Ambrosia questions, looking for the first time since her arrival a bit lost, or so sayeth the widening of her eyes as she watches Rasi exit. "Or am I to be inserted into one of their active, rebel cells to act as sole connection between our parties?" Shifting her weight again, she offers a little grimmace to her right knee and flexes the joint again in efforts to jostle something back into position. "You know starship commanders. Always with their ship." Tokoga offers apologetically. As he speaks, in walks one of the officers from the galley in full dress uniform for the occasion, tray of refreshments in hand for the Senator and the visiting official. The Mon Calamari removes one of the glasses of juice provided and sips quietly from it. Not unless you want to," Tokoga grins, answering the second question first. "The Commander also wished to go, as well as to send a security detail. But as I've said, I've already tried with these people. If you hadn't shown up, this was going to be round two. I figured you would want to do most of the...negotiating," the last sentence directed toward explaining the 'good luck' remark. "Oh, I see," Breathing a soft sigh of relief, Ambrosia plucks a glass of water from the tray. "As confident as I am that we can convince them to see the way out of this darkness, it is always nice to have 'security' on hand." Sipping to quell her former surge of panic, she silently chides herself for feeling so. When did 'Amber' become so soft? What happened to the forward-charging, guns blazing methods of diplomacy she'd mastered those years ago? A small chirrup of a device in her pocket redirects her attention from the bottom of her glass. "Pardon me, it's..." Fumbling in her coat, she fishes out a tiny datapad and squints at the brief message paged on its surface. "My daughter." Well, that's what happened to forward-charging, guns a'blazing. Maternity had a funny knack for instilling a sense of self-preservation. "I'm sorry." Tone distracted, she places the emptied glass blindly back on the tray, almost knocking another one over in the process. "I think that like our dear Commander, I must likewise step out for a moment...or three." The Ambassador offers Tokoga a sheepish smile and apologetic sweep of her hand before glancing back - a bit more puzzled-like - to the datapad. "Stars knows how she got a hold of /that/..." She mumbles lowly before remembering her place and tucking it away. "I look forward to the challenges that we face Senator and will find you again soon to discuss some of the names and faces that you've encountered." "It's not just for them," Tokoga says in explanation for the security team. Before he'd become a Senator, he would have had reservations about bringing armed personnel to such a meeting. "Commander--er, Captain Valerius--" He'd forgotten, intelligence said he had recently been promoted... "--and the COMPNOR agents attached to the Inquisitor would most likely '''not '''be amused by our pow-wow with their favorite local revolutionaries." The Mon Calamari falls silent as the datapad chirps, nodding at the Ambassador's explanation. He'd never had children, but he understands the instinct at least superficially. Nothing else more important and what not. Ambrosia nods. "Assassination threats from Imperial origin are nothing new to those in positions such as ours," She notes agreeably enough, "I worry more about the less predictable revolutionaries." Offering a little wink, she backs out the way she came in, seeking refuge in the hall. Some Time Later… Inside the Rapier's marine training center, the Mon Calamari Senator paces around, waiting for his two erstwhile conversation companions; the ship's commander had left on some ship-related errand or other, and Ambassador Delgard had briefly stepped out to talk on her comunit. Rasi returns shortly after departing, the emergency, apparently, not much of one given that it did not keep him away for too long. The door opens for the man and he steps in, making certain to instruct the guard...guards, even, as both of the civilians would be granted security personnel to watch over them, to let no one in that isn't supposed to be here. After all, it was a sensitive subject that they were to discuss. "My apologies.", he says as he walks towards the large window along one side of the room, positionning himself so that he can keep an eye on the proceedings in the training zone beyond while keeping involved in the conversation with the two civilians. OR rather, one civilian as only Tokoga remains. He maintains his silence until the Ambassador returns, a quick smile, if it can be called that, granted the woman before he speaks. "There is no need to apologize, family is important. What are your thoughts on the situation as we have presented it, Ambassador?" "Yes, well you must do as your guardian says," Sighs the Ambassador lowly into her com-unit, pacing the hall just outside the doorway to the obs room she'd previously entered. "I know it will be difficult, my love. You would not remember, but," pausing, she glances around to ensure the absence of eavesdroppers, then lowers her voice another notch, just to be certain, "But mommy used to travel about the stars and talk to /lots/ of different people. I won't be gone forever. I will come see you as soon as I am able, like we discussed. But until I can, you've made me a promise to be on your best behavior, right?" There's another pause, this one longer as Gabi recites something on the other end of the transmission. Ambrosia's tensed frown of frustration softens into a heartfelt smile and she tips her chin forward to shield her face from view of a passing officer. "Yes, that's right. Because I'm watching from inside your heart." Wiping something from her eye, she clears her throat and returns to the role of a stern mother. "Mommy has work to do now, Gabi. I'm here, meeting with some very exciting peop--no, not Mrs Leia. Gabi, put Miss --" Whomever she requested to speak to apparently had reclaimed the com-unit from the five year old and so with some relief in her voice, the Ambassador finishes her conversation quickly with the other adult, then disconnects the line. Breathing a heavy sigh, she thuds her head back against the wall once, regains composure, then strides back into the observation room, startling when she sees that Rasi has already returned. "Commander, Senator...I apologize." Glancing to Tokoga for confirmation, Ambassador Delgard answers the Commander's question. "The 'situation', sir, shows great potential, in my opinion. A restless, rebellious people can be dangerous, as we know, but from that restlessness can be born great things. I name the Republic as a prime example. It, too, was born from groups of insurgents and instigators. The challenge we face now is in choosing our words when seeking the trust of the Corellians. CEC Shipyards is a major part of their economy. The fact that the Empire has already struck out at those hard workers will shine in our favor, if we can find ways to listen to the people's needs and praise their accomplishments." "I couldn't have put it better myself," Tokoga nods at the apt analysis of the situation, looking from the Ambassador to Rasi. "I presume you've prepared a shuttle or something in anticipation of our, erm, summit?" "Preparations have been made for our departure, yes Sir.", Rasi says in response to the Senator, "As a matter of fact, I hoped that we could depart in a few hours, that would be enough time to arrange a meeting with those freedom fighters you contacted and have it invite a few from the other groups they trust." The soldier turns to the Ambassador, a nod offered her by way of agreeing with her assessment. "That is, if you would be ready to depart under such short notice? It would be a trip of a day or two at most, the shuttle I have chosen has a faster hyperdrive than most of our fighters." "Yes, that's quite all right. I did bring a change of wardrobe, should you think this to be too...out of place." Gesturing to her current clothing of choice, Ambrosia quirks a brow of question. "Have them on all autodial now, do we? Glad my little excursion proved useful," Tokoga grins. "By the way, Commander, make sure your men '''try '''to maintain radio silence on the surface. I have no doubt the Imperials are listening." Rasi glances over the Ambassador's outfit before nodding, "If you would not mind it, Ambassador. It is adequate back on Ord Mantell or an embassy, but this will require that you both blend in." Another nod, this time for the Senator's benefit, but he does not directly address the politician's concerns. At the appropriate gathering moment, the entire party gathers up in the hangar bay of the cruisers, a wide space made around the berths of two freighters, one a small Kale-1 scout vessel and the other one an old-school YT-1300. "over here.", the voice belonging to Rasi, he stood beside the scout ship, the YT-1300 reserved for the plainly-dressed marines that file into it. The observant recognizing it to be the squad that just hours earlier completed the training mission. "The YT-1300 will drop in before us and give us the all-clear before we can meet with the freedom fighters. Do you have everything you need, Senator, Ambassador or will you two need more time?" "Everything but a miracle," Tokoga answers; the only thing brought with him is his datapad, containing any figures or information that might be called for over the course of their discussion. Also, cigarras. "I've no further need to prepare." Ambrosia notes softly, toying with a buckle on her vest. A far cry from her former attire, these clothes look like they've seen an adventure or two. Her ring has vanished from her finger in completion of the disguise. No need to drag the family into hazardous affairs. "Once we arrive planetside, I'll let the Senator do the introductions, as his contacts are not likely yet to confide in me." Category:RP Logs Category:19 ABY